Proximity payment devices are in widespread use. A well known standard for proximity payment devices has been promulgated by MasterCard International Incorporated, the assignee hereof, and is referred to as “PayPass”. A proximity payment device often includes a wireless communication interface to transmit a payment account number and/or other information to a point of sale (POS) system. The wireless interface often includes a radio frequency identification circuit (RFID IC) and an antenna to communicate with and/or receive a power signal from the POS system.
Some proximity payment devices are associated with a prepaid payment account. However for many card holders tracking the balance of the account represents a challenge. If they get it wrong, it can lead to embarrassment at the checkout, and in some cases the inability to pay for goods or services they may have already had benefit of (e.g. at a restaurant). Moreover, if alcoholic beverages are being served, the card holder's ability to track the balance may be impaired.
To reduce the possibility that a holder of such a proximity payment device (sometimes referred to herein as a proximity payment device holder) will forget the balance and accidentally deplete the account of funds, there is a need to have the capability to provide the holder with information that indicates the balance of the account.